Gigantozaur
| foto = Humongousaur_OV.png|OV X-Humungousaur_Grounded_2.PNG|UAF | gatunek = Vaxazaur | planeta = Terradino | ciało = Humanoid | źródło DNA = | forma ostateczna = Ostateczny Gigantozaur | forma pre-ewolucyjna = | moc = Super siła Zwiększona wytrzymałość Zmiana rozmiaru Potężny krzyk | głos = Karol Wróblewski / / Sebastian Cybulski | debiut = Ben 10 powraca: część 2 }}'Gigantozaur ' to kosmita z próbki DNA Vaxazaura z planety Terradino. Wygląd Ben 10: Obca Potęga W seriach "Obca Potęga", Gigantozaur to kosmiczny dinozaur o podstrukturze humanoida. Ma ponad 3,5 metra wzrostu, a może urosnąć aż do 18 metrów. Kiedy rośnie, jego rysy są bardziej wyraźne i dorastają mu kolce oraz płyty. To daje mu bardziej okrutny wygląd. Jego skóra jest twarda i brązowa z jaśniejszym podbrzuszem. Nosi symbol Omnitrixa na klatce piersiowej. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Gigantozaur wygląda tak samo jak w "Obcej Potędze", ale zamiast Omnitrixa posiada symbol Ultimatrixa. Również na klatce piersiowej. Ben 10: Omniverse W serii "Omniverse", Gigantozaur ma jaśniejszą skórę, a podbrzusze jest teraz żółte, a nie beżowe. Nosi czarne majtki z białym pasem. Posiada większe dłonie i szersze ramiona, a jego żuchwa jest bardziej wysunięta do przodu. Nosi zielono-czarny pas na ukos swego ciała. Umiejętności thumb|Maksymalna wielkość GigantozauraGigantozaur posiada niesamowitą siłę i pancerz z grubej skóry, który zapewnia mu ogromną odporność na uszkodzenia. Według Eugene'a, jest on wystarczająco silny, aby podnieść Way Biga. Gigantozaur ma moc, aby zwiększyć swój rozmiar ciała i masy. Może dorastać aż do ok. 18 metrów, a jego siła wzrasta w miarę jego wzrostu. Gigantozaur może generować płyty i kolce na grzbiecie bez zmiany rozmiaru. Jest wystarczająco wytrzymały, aby przetrwać w przestrzeni kosmicznej przez kilka minut. Gigantozaur jest też niezwykle zwinny jak na swój rozmiar. Może również wydać potężny ryk. Wady Ze względu na swoje ogromne nogi, Gigantozaur jest bardzo powolny i wydaje dużo hałasu, co czyni go trudnym do ukrycia, a także jest nieco niezdarny podczas chodzenia. Historia Ben 10: Obca Potęga * Gigantozaur zadebiutował w odcinku "Ben 10 powraca: część 2", gdzie walczył z UFOzbirami i Nadistotą. * W odcinku "Nie wszystko złoto, co się świeci" zatrzymał zapadający się most. * W odcinku "Ostateczna rozgrywka" walczył z UFOzbirami. * W odcinku "Gość na molo" uratował Baz-Ela. * W odcinku "Paradox" uratował Hugo przed wessaniem w horyzont zdarzeń. * W odcinku "Rycerz" przestraszył giermka, by powiedział mu prawdę o smoku. * W odcinku "Darkstar" został pokonany przez Darkstara, ale później sam go pokonał. * W odcinku "Dobra kopia, zła kopia" był używany przez Bena. * W odcinku "Szlaban" uratował Kevina przed Nadistotą. * W odcinku "W nicości" walczył z Pustym. * W odcinku "Ktoś stamtąd" walczył z UFOzbirami. * W odcinku "Tycia" walczył z kosmicznym dzieckiem. * W odcinku "Wojna światów: część 2" uciekł z więzienia na Augstace. * W odcinku "Zemsta Vilgaxa: część 2" został pokonany przez Vilgaxa. * W odcinku "Po prostu" zakończył debatę między drużynami toczącymi wojnę. * W odcinku "Komornicy" pojawił się w sądzie. * W odcinku "Jednoręki" walczył dwukrotnie z Szukaczem. * W odcinku "Gdy wszystko inne zawiedzie" bezskutecznie próbował zatrzymać drzewnego potwora. * W odcinku "Miasto duchów" walczył z kosmitą na polu golfowym. * W odcinku "Dziwna skrzynka" walczył z Destruktorem Naljiańskim. * W odcinku "Primus" został użyty przez Azmutha. * W odcinku "Tajemnica Chromatona" walczył z Vilgaxem. * W odcinku "Na satelicie" udawał, że porwał Maxa. Został pokonany przez pomocników hydraulików. * W odcinku "Ostateczna bitwa: część 1" został użyty przez Bena i Albedo. * W odcinku "Ostateczna bitwa: część 2" został użyty przez Bioidy. * W filmie "Ben 10: Alien Swarm" walczył z nanochipami. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * Powrócił w odcinku "Sława", gdzie wystraszył reporterów. * W odcinku "Duplikaty" wrażliwy Gigantozaur walczył z Wiecznymi Rycerzami. * W odcinku "Gry wideo" jego ataki zostały zeskanowane do Nękacza, przez co nie mógł go pokonać. * W odcinku "Zbyt gorący" walczył z opryszkiem i przeszedł w tryb ostateczny. * W odcinku "Czas bohatera" pokonuje kapitana Nemezisa w konkursie rzucania pociągiem. Później staje do walki z Kapitanem Nemezisem i przechodzi w tryb ostateczny. * W odcinku "Ostateczny Aggregor" nie zatrzymał Aggregora przed wchłonięciem mocy piątki z Andromedy. * W odcinku "Mapa Nieskończoności" został pokonany przez Ostatecznego Aggregora. * W odcinku "Głębia" odstraszył niektóre kosmiczne ryby. * W odcinku "Skąd płynie magia?" walczy z Adwaitą i przechodzi w tryb ostateczny. * W odcinku "Pomyłkohedron" został potrącony przez lasery,a później walczył ze strażnikami tytułowej planety. * W odcinku "... ani kraty z żelaza kute" przypadkowo wdycha pył snu jakiegoś kosmity i atakuje Gwen. * W odcinku "Wróg mojego wroga" przechodzi w tryb ostateczny. * W odcinku "Potęga absolutna: część 1" walczył z Vulkanusem. * W odcinku "Oko patrzącego" walczył z Wiecznymi Rycerzami. * W odcinku "Artykuł" był używany przez roślinnego Bena. * W odcinku "Kłopotliwa kuzynka" walczył z Antonio i przeszedł w tryb ostateczny. * W odcinku "Zemsta roju" został pokonany przez klona Victora Validusa we śnie. * W odcinku "Stwór z pieczęci" walczy z sir Cyrusem. * W odcinku "Niełatwo być Gwen" walczył z Animo. * W odcinku "Zaginięcie więźnia numer 775" walczył z więźniem 775. * W odcinku "Największe poświęcenie" walczył z robotem przed przejściem w tryb ostateczny. * W odcinku "Zrównanie planet" był używany dwa razy w walce z sir Georgem. Drugi raz przechodzi w tryb ostateczny. * W odcinku "Inspektor numer 13" został użyty przez Gwen. * W odcinku "Miejsce dla dwojga" był używany przed pójściem w tryb ostateczny. * W odcinku "Złap spadającą gwiazdę" został użyty, by zaimponować Maureen Nocturne. * W odcinku "Co się wykluło?" został użyty do zniszczenia stodoły. * W odcinku "Wróg ostateczny: część 1" walczył z Vilgaxem i Gwen. * W odcinku "Wróg ostateczny: część 2" pojawił się w retrospekcji. * W specjalnym odcinku "Ben 10-Generator Rex: Przymierze Bohaterów" walczył z Rexem. Ben 10: Omniverse * Powrócił w odcinku "Drapieżniki i ofiary: część 2", gdzie walczył z Mucilatorem, ale ten przekształcił się w Trwogonogę, którego nie udało mu się pokonać. * W odcinku "Gorzej już nie będzie" pokonał Rooka w walce treningowej. * W odcinku "Blukic i Driba wybierają się na koktajl" został użyty do walki z Trombipulorem. * W odcinku "Znowu Malware" został użyty trzykrotnie. * W odcinku "Promień zdziecinnienia" był używany do walki ze sługami Komputrona. * W odcinku "Przesyłka specjalna" walczył z niektórymi swoimi wrogami. * W odcinku "Ostateczna rozgrywka: część 1" został wykorzystany do pomocy Pakmarowi. Potem on i Rook zostali wezwani do pomocy Azmuthowi. * W odcinku "Ostateczna rozgrywka: część 2" walczył z Malwarem. * W odcinku "Powrót narzeczonej", Gigantozaur bezskutecznie próbował pokonać Księżniczkę Loomę. * W odcinku "Żaby wojny: część 1" walczył z Milleousem. * W odcinku "Szybkołak w Londynie", Gigantozaur bezskutecznie próbował wyciągnąć Ekskalibur ze skały, po czym walczył ze zmutowanym Joseph'em. * W odcinku "Przyklejony", Gigantozaur walczył z Khyberem w formie Trwogonogi, którego pokonał dzięki udoskonaleniom Skurda. * W odcinku "Nowy wszechświat", Gigantozaur został użyty podczas zagrożenia życia nosiciela Omnitrixa. Występy Ben 10: Obca Potęga * Ben 10 powraca: część 2 (pierwsze pojawienie) * Nie wszystko złoto, co się świeci * Ostateczna rozgrywka * Gość na molo * Paradox * Rycerz * Darkstar (x2) * Dobra kopia, zła kopia (używany dwukrotnie przez Albedo, raz przez Bena) * Szlaban * W nicości * Ktoś stamtąd * Tycia * Wojna światów: część 2 * Zemsta Vilgaxa: część 2 * Po prostu * Komornicy * Jednoręki * Gdy wszystko inne zawiedzie (przypadkowa transformacja, wybrany Way Big) * Miasto duchów * Dziwna skrzynka * Primus (użyty przez Azmutha) * Tajemnica Chromatona (przeziębiony; przypadkowa transformacja, wybrany Way Big) * Na satelicie * Ostateczna bitwa: część 1 (użyty przez Bena i Albedo) * Ostateczna bitwa: część 2 (użyty przez Bioidy) * Ben 10: Alien Swarm Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * Sława (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) * Duplikaty * Gry wideo (x2) * Zbyt gorący * Czas bohatera (x2) * Ostateczny Aggregor * Mapa Nieskończoności * Głębia * Skąd płynie magia? * Pomyłkohedron (przypadkowa transformacja, wybrany Chromaton) * ... ani kraty z żelaza kute * Wróg mojego wroga * Potęga absolutna: część 1 * Oko patrzącego * Artykuł (używany przez roślinnego Bena) * Kłopotliwa kuzynka * Zemsta roju (sen) * Stwór z pieczęci * Niełatwo być Gwen * Zaginięcie więźnia numer 775 * Największe poświęcenie * Zrównanie planet (2x) * Inspektor numer 13 (użyty przez Gwen) * Miejsce dla dwojga * Złap spadającą gwiazdę * Co się wykluło? * Wróg ostateczny: część 1 * Wróg ostateczny: część 2 (retrospekcja) * Ben 10-Generator Rex: Przymierze Bohaterów Ben 10: Omniverse * Drapieżniki i ofiary: część 2 (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) * Gorzej już nie będzie * Blukic i Driba wybierają się na koktajl * Znowu Malware (x3) * Promień zdziecinnienia * Przesyłka specjalna * Ostateczna rozgrywka: część 1 * Ostateczna rozgrywka: część 2 * Powrót narzeczonej * Żaby wojny: część 1 * Szybkołak w Londynie * Przyklejony * Nowy wszechświat (krótko) Ciekawostki * Gigantozaur był używany przez największą liczbę użytkowników, w tym przez Alfę, Albedo, Azmutha, Bena, Bioidy Vilgaxa, Gwen i Roślinnego Bena. * Gigantozaur to pierwsza transformacja Bena w "Ultimate Alien". * Jest najczęściej używanym obcym w serii "Ultimate Alien". * Jego imię pochodzi od największego gatunku dinozaurów, który kiedykolwiek istniał - Gigantozaur. Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Kosmici Bena Kategoria:Kosmici z Omnitrixów Kategoria:Kosmici z Ultimatrixa